I'm Here
by Vannita22
Summary: Inspired by the latest Seven Deadly Sins chapter. Ban finds out that Elaine is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

First time writing a one shot. Hope you guys like it!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

 **I'm Here**

Elizabeth and Diane take a moment to appreciate the presence of Elaine. But Elaine had one thing on her mind, well someone.

"Is Ban here?", Elaine asks Elizabeth and Diane. Elizabeth smiles and says, "Yeah, he is. He's with Meliodas at the moment."

"Knowing Ban he's probably looking for the biggest room. He loves competing with the captain.", Diane says. They all chuckle.

Elaine stays smiling thinking about Ban and his ways.

"He doesn't know I'm alive, does he?"

Elizabeth and Diane look at each other, guilty.

"I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell him but I was so worried about Meliodas and then that thing happened and…"

"It's okay. It's okay.", Elaine says touching Elizabeth's hand to stop her from rambling.

"I rather surprise him anyways." Elaine smirks s Elizabeth lets out a breath of relief.

"Should we go and get him?", Diane asks and Elaine nods at them.

Elizabeth and Diane left the room, searching for Ban. Luckily their search was quick because they found Ban and Meliodas bickering over a room.

"Hey, I found it first!", Ban says.

"No way! This room is mine.", Meliodas replies.

"Oh come on.", Ban says, annoyed.

"There's plenty of rooms for everyone.", Elizabeth says interrupting them.

"Elizabeth!", Meliodas says with a big smile making Elizabeth blush.

Ban rolls his eyes, while Diane lets out a giggle. Elizabeth and Meliodas stay looking at each other with goofy smiles on their faces. Ban coughs and they both snap out of their gazes. Elizabeth turns red like a tomato, while Meliodas looks at her with a soft smile on his face.

"Um Ban, we need to show you something.", Elizabeth says. Ban raises an eyebrow and looks at her curiously.

"Is it a bigger room?", Ban asks.

"No. It's something better.", Diane says. Ban looks between them, suspiciously. Ban shrugs his shoulder, "Alright. Lead the way."

Elizabeth and Diane start walking towards the room that Elaine is in, while Ban and Meliodas follow them.

Once they reached the door, Elizabeth tells Ban to open the door. Ban puts his hand on the handle and turns to look at Elizabeth. As Ban is opening the door he says, "Okay, so what exactly do you need to show…", Ban stops talking the moment he sees Elaine sitting on the chair, with a black dress, looking beautiful as always.

"Hey Ban.", Elaine says softly.

"Elaine.", Ban rasps out and rushes towards her. Ban gets down on his knees and reaches out carefully to touch Elaine's face, not believing she was truly there.

"H-how? Y-you're here. You're here.", Ban laughs and pulls her into a hug. Ban leans back and looks at Elaine again with tears in his eyes. Ban caresses her face. He holds her face between his hands, as a tear falls down his face. Elaine covers his hand with hers and gives him a tearful smile.

"You're alive. I thought I lost you again.", Ban says.

Elaine takes one of his hands and kisses it.

"Elizabeth brought me back."

Ban eyes got wide and looks back at Elizabeth.

"You did this?"

Elizabeth with tears running down her face from the emotional reunion, looks at him with a small smile and nodded. Ban looks back at Elaine, takes her hands, squeezes them and leaves a kiss on them. Ban stands up and pulls Elizabeth into a hug. Elizabeth surprised by this, took a while to hug him back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you.", Ban says giving Elizabeth a wide smile.

"I couldn't let her die again.", Elizabeth says looking at Elaine. "She's become a great friend."

Ban squeezes her arm and heads back to Elaine. But then he realizes the state she is in.

"You're not fully back, are you?"

Elaine gives Ban a sad smile, shaking her head. She beckons him to get closer and Ban follows through.

"I will be though. You see this charm here?", Elaine asks, pointing at the necklace she is wearing. Ban nods.

"It's the only thing keeping me alive right now, until my magic comes back. For now I'm being kept on bed rest."

Ban rests his forehead against hers. _She's not fully back, but she's here. She's here with me,_ Ban thinks. Ban lets out a breath of relief. He grabs Elaine's face and kisses her.

"I love you.", Ban says breaking the kiss. "I love you so much. I'm never letting you go."

"I love you too and I'm not going anywhere.", Elaine says touching Ban's face.

"I'm here to stay Ban and I'm finally going to be yours."

"You silly girl, you always been mine.", Ban says and pulls her into another kiss.

"Alright, hold on to me.", Ban says as he reaches down to pick up Elaine onto his arms.

"Ban, what are you doing?", Elaine asks.

"I'm taking you to our new big room and I'm going to take care of you."

Elaine giggles and gives Ban a kiss on the cheek. Ban chuckles and they leave the room.

"Wait. Did he just say big room?", Meliodas asks about to leave the room and confront Ban but stops when Elizabeth touches his arm.

"Just let them have it. They deserve it."

Meliodas sighs and smiles,"You're right. They do."


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS!

HOPE YOU'RE ALL DOING FINE.

I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE.

BUT FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO TOOK THEIR TIME TO READ THIS STORY.

AND FOR THOSE WHO FAVORITED IT, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

WITH THAT SAID, I HAVE SOME EXCITED NEWS.

BEEN WORKING ON A NOVEL FOR A WHILE. I STARTED WRITING YEARS AGO BUT I FINALLY GOT BACK TO IT. I REALLY GOT MOTIVATED AFTER WRITING THIS STORY.

RECENTLY SELF-PUBLISHED IT ON AMAZON FOR KINDLE.

IT'S CALLED FRIENDSHIP, LOVE AND DISASTER. I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT AND IF YOU GUYS WANT TO CHECK IT OUT, I'LL POST THE LINK BELOW.

IF ANYONE MANAGES TO BUY IT, AND YOU WANT TO REACH OUT TO ME , HERE'S MY EMAIL : Luzvanni_castillo

DON'T BE AFRAID TO CONTACT ME.

WITH THAT SAID, HERE IS THE LINK FOR MY BOOK, s/ref=nb_sb_noss?url=search-alias%3Daps&field-keywords=friendship%2C+love+and+disaster

Have a great day! I hope to hear from you guys :)


End file.
